Drawing FIG. 5 ("prior art") is a top plan view of a prior art, topically cargo-loadable flatbed (vehicular or non-vehicular) having a horizontal planar cargo-loadable upper-surface (FS) extending directionally longitudinally along a central longitudinal-axis "FL" and extending directionally transversely along a central transverse-axis "FT". The said flatbed horizontal planar upper-surface FS is rectangularly areally defined by four upright lineal edges including longitudinal left-edge FA and right-edge FB parallely flanking longitudinal-axis FL, and further including transverse first-edge FC and second-edge FD parallely flanking transverse-axis FT.
Inasmuch as cargo-loads ladable upon flatbed upper-surface FS are desirably confined at the flatbed edges (FA, FB, FC, FD), a load-confinement along these four edges is necessary. In this regard, a such load-confinement system should not extend beyond the flatbed peripheral rectangular area (defined by FA, FB, FC, FD), lest said cargo-loadable area (FA,FB,FC,FD), and having a confined lofty-height "LH" thereabove, is not infringed upon. Moreover, a said rectangularly areally confined cargo-loadable area should be topically confined at "LH" and thereby movably-liftable (with a forklift truck, or the like) upon another similarly loadable flatbed (F, 10F) indicated in phantom lines of FIGS. 2 and 4.